


We're Just Strangers

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Y-G-October 2018 [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, First Meetings, Immortality, Loneliness, M/M, Meet-Cute, Succubi & Incubi, incubus Atem, lonely Atem, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: He wished even one living soul knew his nameHe wished that someone caredThat someone- anyone- would be more to him than just a passing thought, more than a food source, more than a vein to tapDay 5 of Y-G-October





	We're Just Strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finaiarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finaiarel/gifts).



> Day five of Y-G-October- Hunger! http://horrificmemes.tumblr.com/post/177941943723/its-that-tiiiime-just-like-last-fall-im-giving

Starving

He always felt like he was starving, it was his curse, it was his cross to bear, the chain around his neck

He could only be satisfied for a few precious moments after feeding, and even then, he wasn't sure if he would ever say he was full, he would never pass up the opportunity for another meal

What had happened to him?

He had been a king once, in the beginning

He had died as a hero, as a pharaoh, as a _god_

And now.... what more was he but a demon?

Tricked into an immortal life of starvation, desperate for another heart to beat beneath his own, for another body in his bed, for air that was not his own to fill his lungs

He yearned for the taste of another, his mouth always felt dry he was always on edge

Once upon a time, he had been happy

He had died young and in the midst of war, but moving on had been peacefull enough, and then--

He had been a pharaoh once

A king

A god

He had been someone important, to make important decisions, to run a country, to rule the world, but now he was nothing more than a parasite

An eternally starving leech that did nothing but wander streets, cities, and societies searching for a meal that will satisfy him

He had gone from everything to nothing, and though he didn't truly miss being a king- though he didn't really want to be a pharaoh again- he couldn't help wishing that he was.... _someone_ again

He wished even one living soul knew his name

He wished that someone cared

That someone- anyone- would be more to him than just a passing thought, more than a food source, more than a vein to tap

Yet...

...

The museum galas were always his favorite

He always felt so ... natural, there

More natural than he ever felt anywhere else in the last few centuries

He could blend into the crowds so well, hold interesting conversations to lure his food towards him

He appeared sophisticated but still had just the right amount of danger peaking at his edges

He could be no one and everyone and anyone all at once, depending on the night and the person and what they needed

He always loved the galas, and tonight was no different

Well... it didn't seem different at first, that is

He was a little disappointed that the Egyptian wing was closed off this time around, but such was the price of these galas, they always wanted to highlight the newest exhibits- or one exhibit in particular- and tried to shut down the rest of the building on time

It was just average misfortune that the the prehistoric area was in the center of the building and thus all of the actual wings were closed off

Currently, he was pretending to listen to one of the museum big-wigs go on and on about their new exhibit on the megalodon, and although he would have usually found it interesting, he was just too hungry to focus on anything now

He had held himself off for the last few days, intending to more or less gorge at the gala, but it was clear that he had gone a little bit too long

The speech about prehistoric sharks was falling on a total lack of attention, his focus instead having begun to center around a middle-aged, extremely wealthy looking woman

She was wearing real pearls and the sort of clothes one might think to wear to an opera, wich was a little much for something like this, the museum had these little parties every few months after all, the occasion wasn't _that_ casual, and wile most attendants certainly dressed black-tie, they didn't often go so far out of their way...

... Unless they were flaunting

She was on the arm of a slightly older man in a tux, who's eyes were focused across the room at a young woman half his age, who was utterly oblivious and caught up in her phone

The woman- he assumed, his wife- looked bored and frustrated until she set eyes on the immortal

All it took was a soft smile and she seemed enamored

So it seemed as though he had found his meal for the night- or atleast, the first of the night

He purposely averted his gaze, wanting to make it clear that he wasn't stalking her or paying _too_ much attention to her

Knowing how these things usually went, a few more glances throughout the next hour, and she would seek him out herself later

However, as he turned his gaze away, he found his eyes focusing on someone else who wasn't involved with the museum presentation

He was young, soft looking, even shorter than the immortal, dressed black-tie and with messy, spiky, black-blonde-purple hair....

But that wasn't what he was focusing on, rather, he was more focused on the fact that the stranger had easily slipped out of the crowd and was silently slipping under the velvet rope towards the Egyptian wing...

Blinking curiously, he tilted his head and simply faded into the crowd, as he had learned to perfect over the years, following the stranger back through the roped off doorway

It was rather dark once he got a few feet down, but apparently his unnamed and unaware freind had that taken care of, there was a bright light up ahead, brighter than a flashlight, and lantern shaped... huh....

As silently as he could, he continued to follow the stranger, further and further back, until the entrance to the exhibit came into sight

The peculiarities just kept increasing, however

The stranger had gone to sit on one of the benches, staring up at a stone tablet in silence with a collapsible plastic lantern next to him

Oh, so that was what the light was coming from....

He could collapse it into a small, virtually flat square to easily hide in his jacket, and with no metal on it, the metal detector wouldn't have picked up on it either

He was smart....

He couldn't help himself, he couldn't stop himself from simply.... _staring_

"Don't worry, I won't tell if you won't," the stranger said suddenly, wich made him flinch a little

He hadn't known he had been spotted, when was the last time that anyone had noticed him without him explicitly _wanting_ them to?

Slowly, he stepped out of the shadows, his heart racing a little bit faster as he approached

"You like the exhibit too huh? You can sit with me if you want,"

An invitation... and one that was rather selfless, one that was not greedy or lustfull, but merely... kind, and freindly....

When was the last time _that_ had happened?

He walked slowly though, sitting down a little hesitantly next to the stranger and staring up at the large stone carving the other was currently so focused on

"What ... brings you here?" he asked quietly, curiously, unable to stop himself

The other glanced down for a moment, smiling warmly, his eyes practically shining in the low light of the lantern

"My grandfather found this tablet, he was an archeologist, this was.... the last thing he discovered before he died... I feel like part of him is still with it, he had a heart-attack on his way home from that trip, in the same plane as the tablet so.... I just feel connected to it, you know? I like to come here when no one else is around and.... it probably sounds stupid, but it's kind of like holding a vigil,"

"It isn't stupid at all, nor does it sound that way," he promised, his fingers twitching, urging to reach out, but he resisted, he didn't want to be too intimate, and he especially didn't want to get too physical and risk feeding on someone so kind and sweet

.. Atleast, not without explicit permission

"I understand that, I'm originally from Egypt, I like coming here when it's empty as well, to remember my family and freinds, the people I love, the people I've lost...."

And he certainly counted it as a loss, he hadn't had all of the information when he first agreed to becoming this... _thing_... in the first place, after all

"I'm sorry for your losses," the stranger said softly, eyes up on the tablet once again

"And I am sorry for your's,"

The other shrugged, a somber smile on his face as he tore his eyes away from the stone again and focused on the immortal once more, holding his hand out towards him suddenly

"I'm Yugi,"

Oh, it ... it had been an extremely long time since anyone had introduced themselves like this

It had been even longer since anyone had seemed interested in his own name, he wondered if he even remembered how to do this, but...

Slowly, he reached out, taking the stranger's hand an giving it a small shake

"Atem,"

Yes... yes, his name was _Atem_

His name was _Atem_ , no matter how long it had been since he last said it out loud

"Oh wow, that's a beautifull name, it reminds me of the god Aten,"

"That's precisely who I was named after," the ex-pharaoh mused with a small smile, it wasn't often he heard of anyone in modern times who even knew about the old sun god... much less recognized it so quickly, if at all

"Wow, that's great!"

"You believe so? Thank you, I rather like your's personally, I'm a very big fan of games,"

"Oh really? That's neat," Yugi laughed in return

For the longest time- the absolute longest time- the two just... talked

They just talked, there in the empty wing of the museum, about anything and everything and nothing all at once

Atem really wasn't sure how long it went on like that, how much time they may have spent talking, how long they had spent simply enjoying eachother's company

It was bliss though, for however long it was

Atem could go on and on with this forever without stopping

And he noticed, a little belatedly, as they began realizing just how late it had gotten and started to go their separate ways, that for once....

_For once_.....

The hunger had begun to dissipate

He couldn't explain it, but the hunger... the non-ending, ever-driving, all-consuming hunger.... it had actually begun to dissipate....

Sadly, before he could look into it, he found himself alone once again

No... no no no no! Not now! Not... not yet....

The thought of losing this feeling- this feeling of contentment, of peace- was enough to drive him to push himself forward

He couldn't lose this feeling now that he was finally getting a taste of it

He swallowed, his heart thundering in his chest as he suddenly sped up, rushing out of the museum as quickly as he possibly could and into the street, behind the parkinglot

He really should have asked Yugi for more information first- like what kind of car he drove or where he was going or hell, even just a last name would have been better than nothing

He kept searching

Kept searching

Kept-

_Ah-ha_....

He saw him, walking down the street alone, with his earbuds in, completely unaware, completely oblivious

Before he could stop himself, he found himself racing forward, his hand curling around Yugi's arm, dragging him into the ally a few feet away, and pinning him to the wall

For the longest, longest moment, they said nothing

They did nothing

They simply stood and breathed, eyes making contact, staring at eachother

Their hearts were racing, Atem could hear them both, and they seemed to be relatively in tune with eachother

He gave a shuddering breath, the hunger having crept up more than ever, flooding through him like a drug, it was starving, and intense, and desperate, and-....

And he couldn't do it

He couldn't bring himself to feed on Yugi, on this beautifull person, on this ... this other soul who he seemed to have some sort of connection to

On someone who had bothered to ask his name...

He took a breath, steeling himself, preparing to apologize and push away, but he didn't get that chance

All of a sudden, Yugi leaned forward, arms wrapping around Atem's neck, eyes closed, as he pressed a kiss against his lips

A slow kiss

A deep kiss

A passionate kiss

A kiss with purpose, with meaning, with a reason to it

It was so much more than just a kiss

Atem's eyes slid shut, he inhaled, drank him in, held him close....

And he could _feel_ the hunger satiating

As an incubus, he always hungered

He hungered for people, for touch, for sexual energy, for something to peirce through the loneliness

He couldn't explain why or how, or what all of this- any of this- meant, but ... he had a feeling that he wouldn't go hungry again

He finally had his satisfaction


End file.
